The REAL Story
by cosmic-frying-pan
Summary: In the 30th Century, Serena doesn't rule the moon.Why? The women seem to have so much power. Deep in the history of the moon kingdom lies some unrevealed the whole past of the moon be a lie? Exactly what was The Real Story behind those events!
1. And it begins

**The REAL Story**

_**Stage set up with microphones**_

_**Lunic: We'd like to welcome you to our first piece of work as a duo. I am known as Lady Lunic and this is my assistant...**_

_FFOD: Frying Pan Of DOOM or Lady Bird! And I'm no Assistant! I'm Your Sister!' **does Vegeta smirk and crosses arms'**_

_Lunic: '**holds up script**' its in the script clear as crystal.... you're my assistant_

_FPOD: its meant to be Crystal Clear looks as script who wrote that thing? Must have been you. I'd never say that_

'_**Lady Lunic walks off stage holding script, arms crossed mumbling something incoherent**' Thank god she doesn't have a frying pan_

_FPOD**: pulls out frying pan** you mean this?** Smirks and runs after Lunic **COME BACK HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE BLOOD! YOUR GOING DOWN!_

'_**stops, walks backwards onto stage**' Enjoy the show! '**Runs off stage again after Lunic**'_

**Lights Fade on Stage**

* * *

_My Name is Queen Serena though many now know me as Neo-Queen Serenity, which I might add is not my true title. My Mother over 2000 years ago was named Serenity but did not give the name down to myself. A lot of you reading this would know all about me but what you don't know is the true story. The one you never heard because it was never truly told. Often people would say that the Goddess of the Moon guided me thought my years of fighting as a young Teenager but this is only partly true. Sailor Goddess Moon also known as Princess Selene of the moon helped me without even myself knowing it. Princess Selene was and still is my older sister, my twin. To explain I must go back, back to the Moon 2000 years ago..._..

'Presenting Princess Selene and Princess Serena of the Moon.' Announced a voice from the silver doors which opened with his voice. Two young girls, both identical in clothing and in facial features. Both had baby blue eyes, both had silver blonde hair in the traditional moon style; up in two buns on top of the head with ponytails coming from the buns. Which were held in place by pear barrettes. Both wore a white dress with gold trimming around the neckline. Upon both of their feet were white slippers with golden crescent moons on the front. Both adorned a crescent moon on the forehead showing their royal standing on the moon and the universe.

Both girls walked down the stairs from the big doors over to where an older version of themselves in a long hugging silver dress waited for them. They both approached and bowed their heads as one and stood besides the woman, their mother.

'Welcome one and all! May the ball commence!' exclaimed the Queen of the Moon who is also the Princess's mother. All three royals sat on their own throne and watched the others dance till a lone male prince with jet black hair and bright blue eyes walked up to the thrones.

'Your highnesses' the prince said bowing to the three royals.

'Good evening Prince Darien. It is a pleasure to see you here.' Said the Queen while one of the Princesses waved and the other smiled lightly.

'I wish to ask your youngest daughter for a dance your highness if you would allow it' Prince Darien said looking hopefully up at the Queen. The Princess who waved smiled and nodded her head at the Prince. The Queen saw the girl nod and smiled

'You have my permission and it seems Serena's too' answered the Queen and Serena walked away with Darien leaving Selene, the oldest alone with her mother. 'You know Selene that Prince of the Pluto has been trying to get your attention for the last 10 minutes. Why don't you go ask for a dance?' the queen said interacting a tall young man with red eyes and green hair staring at the princess.

'Because mother that would be leading him on. I have no intention to be more then just friends with the Prince of Pluto. He is a nice young man but mother I cannot feel what you wish for me to feel towards him' signed the oldest Princess of the Moon.

Her eyes travelled to the farthest corner from the throne. Their stood a young man around the age of 16 with a jet black leather jacket over his black top and jeans, showing that he wouldn't conform for anyone. His shirt spiky hair was mostly blonde but the tips of his hair was a mixture of his normal hair colour as well as red and orange. This was typical of a Royal from the sun, just like all royals from the moon had silver blonde hair. The prince of the sun was leaning on the back wall looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here, just like Selene herself.

'I think I might go mingle mother, that is if you don't mind'

'Of course' Queen Serenity whispered as she gently nudged her daughter into the crowd. She looked around, everybody was dancing, or talking happily between each other. She noticed the prince in which her daughter had been looking at. Her eyes narrowed. He didn't exactly give off the best appeal to parents with young daughters of whom he might take a fancy too.

Selene carefully walked through the crowds, everyone looked so in love, she looked over to the back wall where she saw the young prince before. She had to keep moving as people kept dancing and get in her way, when her attention returned to the wall, she realised he wasn't there. She looked around the room and watched carefully. She found her younger sister, dancing happily with her very own prince. She smiled, she really wouldn't mind having him for a brother in law, there was no one else she could pick for her sister that was better then Prince Darien.

Whilst she drifted off in thought she felt a hand grasp her shoulder, turning to face the owner of the hand, she came face to face with the person she'd been looking for.

'Wanna bust outta here?' he whispered to her as she breathed in deeply. She knew that leaving this party would be highly unethical but a part of her was telling her to do it.

Selene's checks turned the lightest of pink as she thought about what she was going to do with this bad boy prince. Her eyes landed on a Silver cat at her mother's feet. Crescent. She wouldn't be very happy if she just left but after 14 years of obeying one night of rebellion wouldn't changed her life...would it?

'Sure' she whispered right back to the bad boy. So simple but it meant the start of something new...what they didn't know quiet yet. His hands grasp hers as he led the way out of the large crowd, leading her to the closest exit. Little sparks of electricity went through both of their hands as the stepped outside, away from the crowd. Still holding onto her hand the bad boy prince lead the princess down a fight of stairs and to the entrance of the bridge between the fountains in front of the palace. That is where he took off his jacket and placed it on the bench at the entrance of the bridge. Selene still held onto his hand as they both walked along the bridge.

'Who are you?' Selene asked not being blunt at all. The Bad Boy Prince looked at her confused 'I know you're the prince of the sun but what's your name?' she said rephrasing her question. He looked at the earth above them

'I have two names. I am Andrew till I am crowned the King. Then I will be Solomon, just like my father and his father and his father before him...' The prince answered almost spitting the word father. 'No need to ask your name. You're Princess Selene, Heir of the Moon throne, and I guess Heir to the Silver Millennium throne too, right?'

'Yes, that's me...though sometimes I wish it wasn't' Selene looked away slightly embarrassed of her title. Andrew nodded and let go of her hand which he hadn't noticed he'd been holding.

'You're not the only one wishing you weren't who you really are...'Andrew started but got distracted by watching Selene walk on the little edging of the bridge. 'You know your going to hurt yourself doing that.' He said in a matter a fact way but was only responded with the princess sticking her tongue out at him. Andrew taking that as a challenge got up onto the edging too but walked backwards not normally like the Princess was. The princess glared playfully at him and speed up her pace trying to make the prince fall but she didn't succeed. She speed up her pace and so did the prince.

Andrew noticed a gap in the edging.

'Selene watch out for the gap' Andrew informed Selene but was too late

'Gap? Where?' Selene's foot got hocked in the gap and she feel forward onto Andrew, who caught the girl in his arms but in doing so lost his balance and fell off the bridge into the icy water bring Selene with him.

SPLASH! Was the only sound made by the two as they hit the water. Almost as soon as they landed they both popped their heads out of the water as waded up to shallower water, which wasn't to far away. They both sat in the water that went up to their wastes while sitting and glared at each other. Andrew eyed her now wet buns and came up with an idea to torture the little princess sitting next to himself

'You're such a meatball head!' he said getting out of the water looking down at the princess. Her facial features showed confusion till she caught sight of her hair in the waters reflection which made her facial features change to one of annoyance.

'MEATBALL HEAD! You JERK! This is the traditional hairstyle of the Royal women of the moon!' Selene defended her family but then noticed his hair 'and anyway you can't talk flame head! Your hair looks like your wearing a flaming fire! Come on that's so last century!' exclaimed Selene as she two walked out of the water.

She waited patiently for Andrew to reply but his eyes were else where on her body. Selene looked to where he was staring and blushed so red that the red roses next to her on the bank looked pink. Her arms flew to cover up her now see-through dress. Andrew Turned away also blushing and muttered something about his jacket and left only to return with his leather jacket which he gave to Selene not looking at her or her see-through dress. Selene put the jacket on and zipped it all the way up. The jacket only covered her top half so she still used her hands to cover up her lower half as she walked over to the bridge.

'Come on meatball head! Don't wanna catch a cold now do ya?' smirked the still Very wet Prince

'Shut up Flame head! I'm freezing! I'm going back to my room! Goodnight Prince Andrew!' Selene said with a slight shiver in her voice from the cold.

'Wait!' Andrew grabbed her arm as she started walking away 'if you go back like that someone's going to ask where you've been and what you've been doing!'

'Oh what do you suppose I do? Huh Mister? Got any other bright ideas?' Selene playfully glared at Andrew.

'Yeah I do. Follow me!' Andrew yet again dragged Selene off to some unknown area.

'Oh brother! Not again!' muttered Selene following the prince into the forest. The forest was rather scary at this time of night. The earth which was reflecting the sun's light made scary shadows out of tree branches and animals that normally looked so friendly. Selene held on tight to the male next to her forgetting all about her wet and transparent clothes. Andrew started to pick up the pace a bit still pulling Selene along with him. Selene not use to the sudden fast pace started to pant just a little till Andrew stopped dead at a clearing. Selene looked around him to see Crescent and a maid (who had short brown hair and bright green eyes) from the palace standing there waiting for them. The maid her a long fluffy white towel for the princess. The maid rushed over to the princess wrapping the towel around her cold and wet form. The cat crescent glared at the Prince

'Prince Andrew I would suggest that you head back to your room now. The princess will be safe with us.' Commanded the cat as her gold crescent moon glowed lightly. Andrew bowed at Selene and Crescent

'Goodnight Princess' he said simply and with a flash of golden light he disappeared.

In the palace princess Serena had stopped dancing with Darien. She looked over to her mother and waved happily, she received a smile back from the Queen. However, she could not find her older sister.

'Where could that sister of mine be?' she asked herself in thought as she looked around the palace. She felt an arm encircle around her waist. She looked to her side to see Darien as he pulled her close. "Darien, have you seen Selene?"

"No I haven't Princess," Prince Darien answered as she pulled away slightly, "She'll be fine I promise"

"Your right as usual" Serena answered "But I still gotta go find her" and with that she picked up her dress at the middle so she wouldn't trip and she ran off. Leaving Darien to watch after her.

Selene groaned as they walked down the hall to her room. Ever since Prince Andrew had departed she had been listening to nothing but a lecture. She let Crescent walked ahead of her, whilst behind she began to move her hands like puppets to symbolize the cat. She pretended to be talking.

"I must never go out of the palace without Mother knowing" Selene finished for the cat who looked disappointed as they walked into her room. Selene still held tight to the towel around her cold wet form.

"If you remember that how come you don't follow the rules?" Crescent asked as she jumped on the bed and sat down. Selene followed and lied down. "Do you realise what kind of danger you're getting yourself into?"

"Danger?" Selene answered, "I laugh In the face of danger" she paused before laughing evilly in a playful manner.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in" Selene called as the door opened. She Sat up and watched as her younger sister walked into the room. "Serena is everything ok?"

Serena nodded as she sat beside her sister on the bed. "Where'd you run off too?" Serena then looked at her older sister. "And why are you all wet?" Selene groaned and fell backwards onto the bed again

"I'm the older one. I'm meant to ask the questions, not you!" muttered the still very wet Selene. Serena just giggled lightly at her older girls antics

"Maybe...but I'm also not the one who snuck out in the middle of mothers party with someone that isn't exactly giving off vibes of being safe and moralistic" Serena answered putting her hands on her hips

Selene groaned again.

As Selene listened to her little sister, she realized that at this very point and time there was only person she wished to talk to and her name was Rosaline.

Selene got up from her bed as she listened to her sister. she dropped the towel and Serena stopped with the tips and asked

"nice Jacket...where did it come from? Looks likes the Sun Princes Jacket" Serena answered examining the jacket that Selene was wearing. Selene blushed.

"Um...isn't it amazing the things you find outside" She lied

"You're lying" Serena answered, "Come on tell me, it's his isn't it?"

"No its not" Selene answered taking the jacket off and folding it up and placing it on her dressing table carefully. She smiled at her little sister. "Dear sister how is my future brother in law?"

"Don't try changing the subject" Serena answered "What did you to do then, like explain why your all wet?"

Selene ducked behind the screen in the corner of her room and quickly started changing into something that wasn't so wet and see-through. while changing Selene called over the screen to answer her sisters question

"I'm wet because I fell into the lake." it wasn't a lie, she did fall into the lake...but she fell in with someone as well. well Half truths never hurt anyone.

"let me guess. You were staring so deeply into his eyes that you didn't notice a rock and you tripped right into the lake?" asked the younger girl laying on her older sisters bed

"yeah...something like that" muttered Selene as she walked from behind the screen in a long white princess-like night gown with her hair down creating a silver blonde waterfall of hair.

"Well Goodnight Sis. Dream of Sunny boy" Giggled Serena as she got up and walked out the door leaving the older girl to herself. Selene sat on the edge of her bed and looked around her room. The walls were white with the trimming around the top of the room the lightest blue that it almost looked white.

The ceiling of the room was a pale gold matching the trimming around the windows. The carpet was the same light blue as the trimmings and so was the door to her walk in closest which was next to her screens. Across from the bed was a while vanity table with a mirror that was trimmed with gold. On the table were hair spray, hair ties, a light brown wooden box which held jewellery and special hair accessories. Next to the box was a golden hairbrush and hand held mirror. In front of the vanity table was a little white padded seat that have golden crescent moons painted on the legs.

As well next to the screens was a white dressing table which had another mirror trimmed with gold. The table was covered in perfume, little trinkets from people around her, a few cat stuffed animals as well as a toy Angel and photos of her friends and family. The newest item on the table was HIS jacket. Selene looked away from the jacket to her bedside table. It held a golden cat shaped clock, golden picture frames of her friends and family, a small lamp, the book she was currently reading and a crystal necklace which she was meant to had worn to the party.

At the end of the Queen sized bed was a large 'blanket box' as Crescent often called it. The top was padded in a light blue material but the box was wooden painted white with crescent moons painted on the sides. Inside the beautiful box was Selene's most prided possessions. All in which included a long silver sword with a golden crescent moon hilt. This was one of the few things Selene's father had left behind for her. The box also contained her childhood friend, a soft toy lion that had been given to her by someone when she was born. Lots of other things filled the box but the lion was what came to her mind. Their were many other things around her room but she paid them no heed as she looked at the box.

The Lion was often the sign of the sun as the main sun star sign was Leo the Lion. Brave, loyal, noble, and often very dramatic. Andrew didn't fit the criteria of a normal 'Leo' but yet she didn't really know the boy yet...still he haunted her mind.

Selene tucked herself into her golden covers of her bed still thinking about the prince. Staring up at the white veil (with little crescent moons sone around in random places) that covered the bed she thought to herself 'tomorrow, tomorrow I will talk to either the love scout or her closest friend, Rosaline.' That was her last thought before drifting into a land filled with Prince Andrew.

Hours past and the princess slept peacefully. She continued to sleep till the morning around 7am when she was awoken by...

'SELENE!' being yelled into her ear by an unknown voice. Selene sat bolt up in bed looking around the room to find her assailant. What she found just made her grumble. Sitting around the room where 4 girls she had not been planning to see till she was truly awake. She glared at them and muttered

'Your all evil!' before laying back in her bed and covering her face with one of her many pillows. Next door a similar scene was taking place with the younger twin. But instead of four girls trying to wake her one male was trying to wake the young girl.

'Princess Serena time to wake up' his voice cheerful and calm. The only response he received was a grumble and the princess rolling over to her other side. 'Serena, time to get up' the male said shaking the half sleeping princess.

'Nah uh Darien!' muttered Serena yet again rolling over again 'Too early!' Prince Darien rolled his eyes to the ceiling and tried again.

'Serena if you don't get up then you will miss out on all the nice food the cook has cooked this morning.' That was sure to get her up, her food was always important to her. Serena was never that smart in the mornings and often easily tricked believing what he said

'Nah uh! Cook will cook me something special no matter what time' Serene murmured into her pillow

'Damn!' Prince Darien thought 'there goes the idea of tricking her. Got to stop her hanging around Selene and Raye so often.' Then out lout to Serena he said 'Come on Sere! Its 7am! Time to get up and embrace the day!'

'You'll be embracing my foot between your legs in a minute if you don't shut up!' Serena half growled at her prince. Yes she loved him but she also loved her beauty sleep too and at the moment she was choosing sleep over her love. Darien sighed and sat down on her window seat looking around the room. Serena's room was identical to Selene's room...or so he heard. Serena had told him that the only major difference was the colours. Where Serena had baby pink Selene had baby blue.

Darien sat on a chair by the window the rays of the sun beaming into the room. He looked out for a few minutes, before getting a smirk on his face. He tip toed over to Serena's bed and sat on the edge of the bed. She began to snuggle up to him.

"Serena, Serena where art thou'" Darien teased as she rolled over covering her head with her pillow. "T'weather to get out of bed is such a big task"

"Get lost Darien," she answered rolling away from him, as he dropped onto the bed, playing _dead_. He began to twitch. He placed his hand on his heart.

"I'm hurt to the quick" he answered as she sat up, she looked at him groggily.

"I'm up! I'm up!" she groaned as she looked at him, her hair wasn't neat, it was a mess. He smirked at her as he leant in and gave her a quick kiss. After accepting the kiss she pushed him away. "I'm glad your happy, but I've gotta get ready for breakfast now" her stomach rumbled. "Gosh I feel like I haven't eaten in years"

Darien got to his feet. "I'll see you in the kitchen Princess"

"Ok, see in a few minutes my prince" Serena whispered as he left the room and closed the door behind him. She smiled to herself. She was one of the luckiest people in the world. Well that was what she thought of herself; she had the perfect boyfriend in the world. She walked over to a screen in the corner of her room.

Serena pulled her dress over her head but didn't notice it also took her chain with it. Noticing something was not around her neck anymore Serena searched for the trinket till she came across it tangled in her dress. It was a golden chain with a love heart locket, which had opened to reveal a photo. The photo was of her and her scouts around 6 years ago on one of the first days they had known each other.

Flashback 

_Queen Serenity stood with four other women beside her. Each smiling. Why they were smiling? Today was the first day all four of the princess' guards would be brought together. They would be granted a special power to protect the princess if in need._

"_Princess' please come here" Queen Serenity called from the throne. Five children ran into the room. One had long blonde hair trailing down her back. She had beautiful blue eyes; it was very obvious she was the heir to the throne of Venus. Venus is the planet of beauty after all._

_Beside her stood a fairly tall girl with brown hair up in a ponytail. She smiled at the queen before bowing. She was the heir to the throne of Jupiter._

_Next to her was Princess Serena, shoulder slumped. Her face expressed boredom, she was never one to hide the truth and at the moment she was very bored._

_Then there was a girl with short blue hair; she actually held a thick, as can be book in her arms. All members of the Mercury royal family were very smart and could solve almost any problem; there was hardly ever a chance that a mercuric could not solve a problem._

_Finally there was a girl with long black hair, and dark purple eyes. She always had her eyes narrowed; sometimes she looked like a cat. Queen Serenity smiled at the girls._

"_Mina, Lita, Amy and Raye" Queens Serenity answered, "You have been blessed with a big responsibility, should the world as we know it ever fail, it will depend on you to rebuild society, and to protect the Moon Princess"_

"_Of course your majesty" Mina answered flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder as she bowed her head in respect._

"_Mina's right" Lita answered standing tall as she could. _

"_There's nothing that we can't do" Amy answered closing her book, and walking over to give it to her mother. _

_Raye just stood still for a few seconds. Amy nudged her. "Why do we get stuck with the meatball head?" Raye asked as the other groaned _

_Serena looked at her, and growled something incoherent. Queen Serenity narrowed her eyes among the two. Why did this scene look familiar? Oh that's right, it was just the way herself and her best friend acted for years._

"_Mother" Serena said holding her arm up high for attention._

"_Yes Serena" _

"_I wanna go play, this is boring" Serena answered jumping up and down, she ran around and 'tagged' Mina. "Your it" the girls began to chase each other around._

_Queen Serenity held her head in her hands. She smiled however when she looked up and noticed the group playing happily together. She new there wouldn't be much trouble for them. She hadn't told anyone, but she had a dream about the future, and these four, along with Selena and her goddess' would be unstoppable, even though the journey there would be hard, they would make it._

_The continued to chase each other around. Serena kept running until her foot stood on the bottom of her dress and she tripped over. Unfortunately for Lita she was standing behind her and fell over her too. But when she fell she knocked one of the throne pillows into the direction of mina, which fell in Raye. Four of the five were left lying on the ground. Amy just looked at him, and carefully inched her way over to the group, Raye grabbed Amy's leg and brought the girl down to them. Once they were all on the ground, they all broke out in laughter._

FLASH 

_The five girls looked up to see Queen Serenity with a camera in her hand. Each of them groaned, Serena more so for she had the other four girls lying on her._

END FLASHBACK 

Serena smiled to herself as she placed the necklace around her neck again. She then slipped on her usual dress. She walked out of the corner and to the cupboard in her room. She looked at herself in the mirror as she began fixing up her hair. Those definitely were the days. She walked to the door and looked back at her reflection in her mirror, before opening the door, she walked outside and closed the door gently behind her as she quitened her breathing as her mother walked behind Darien who was leaning on the wall looking the other way. She smiled to herself as her mother tapped him and he jumped infright.

"Your majesty that wasn't very nice?" Prince Darien said, "To think that one of such beauty and, serenity could do such a thing"

Queens Serenity smiled at the young man, as she looked up. She saw her daughter. "Morning my daughter, I see the morning greets you well" Serena acknowledged her mother as she walked over to the duo.

"But regardless I will meet you in the dining room i must see if the goddess' mission to wake Selene up was as successful as yours"

Darien smiled at the Queen as she turned and walked further down the hall towards her eldest daughters room. She paused as she heard a lot of whispering from inside the room.

'Morning Sel. Going to come join us in the land of the living any time soon' said one of the girls sitting around the room. She had been the one who yelled in Selene's ear and was sitting next to her on the bed. She had long reddish black hair had went to her shoulders and was tied back in a simple plat with a rose behind her ear. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with enjoyment as she annoyed the half sleeping girl on the bed.

'Your all Evil!' Selene muttered again into her pillow

'You already said that sweetie' the girl sitting on the bed next to Selene said smiling

'Still evil! Always will be evil! Especially you Rose!' the girl sitting on the bed chuckled. Selene was never a morning person.

'Nice to know that but you still have to get out of bed' another girl replied, who was sitting on the window seat. She had long blue hair down to the small of her back and was just let loose only tied back in a simple ponytail.

'Your meant to be the nice one Alta! Your not meant to torture me!' whined the princess removing the pillow from her face and directing the comment at the blue haired girl.

'Yeah but what ya going to do about it Princess? Can't do much while your still in bed can ya?' teased one with brown hair in a boyish hair cut. It was cut very short and partly spiked up. with that comment a blue pillow went flying at hit the girl with brown hair right in the stomach. 'oof!' was the only sound the girl made as the pillow hit her and she toppled off the arm of an arm chair. The other four girls, including the now wide awake princess who had just shucked the pillow, laughed at the other girls antics.

'And I thought you were meant to be the strongest of us all Tara. Looks like we were wrong' stated the girl sitting in the armchair that next to the one Tara had been sitting on...well the arm of it anyway. The girl had short blonde hair in a partial bob with an orange ribbon tired at the top of her head in a bow.

Tara, the one now on the floor with the pillow playfully glared at the other blonde, the one who had just made the comment.

'Your going down Dite!' Smirked Tara and threw the pillow that had caught her in the stomach at 'Dite', but she was much to quick and ducked causing the pillow to hit Alta who was by the window. Alta picked up the pillow and chucked it in the direction of Tara but missed causing it to hit Rose who was still by the bed. Selene giggled at Rose when the pillow hit her knocking her off the bed. Rose glared at Selene and chucked the pillow at Selene. Selene giggled and said

'prepare to eat feathers!' then threw the pillow back at Rose who had run around the bed. Rose ducked the pillow and it hit 'Dite'. This is how the pillow fight began. Pillows where thrown, chucked and pegged all over the room, a blizzard of feathers covered the room like a layer of snow. This fight did not stop till a soft voice was heard from the doorway

'hem hem' everyone stopped. There in the door way was Queen Serenity in a less formal silver dress then the one she wore the night before but a small golden crown adorned her head between the silver buns on top of her head. Four girls hide pillows behind there backs while Princess Selene just smiled.

'Morning mother' Queen Serenity looked around the room and snuffled a giggle.

'Morning Daughter' Queen Serenity nodded to the other Princess's 'I think you should all get ready for breakfast.' Three out of the five Princess groaned and looked down at there Nightdresses. Each princess wore her own respectable colour as their nightdress. Rose smiled. She was already in her light pink day dress having gotten up early and watched the Earth sink below the horizon. Selene smiled as she was already in her room and would be able to quickly change into her day dress.

Three girls, Alta, Tara and 'Dite' slowly walked out the door and were followed by Queen Serenity who called out something about meeting up with them at breakfast soon. Selene got up from her position on the floor and went behind the screens while Rose talked to her

'Heard you went off with that Sun Prince last night during the ball. Anything I should know?' asked the older girl thought the screens

'We went walking, we talked and we fell into the lake. That's it' called Selene through the screen.

'It doesn't matter what you did but who you felt. You were with the universe bad boy Prince. You had to feel something' Rose answered sitting down next to the screen as Selene changed into her day dress. Pulling the dress over her head and fixing it up a little Selene appeared from behind the screen to answer her question.

'I know I wasn't with a sweet gentleman but it was kind of exciting. I didn't know what we were going to do nor when we were going to do it. He did tease me but I fought right back. I didn't feel like I normal do nor did I act like it. I was no longer the proper little princess I normally am but someone else...does that make any sense?' Asked Selene as she fixed up her messy hair and pulled out the feathers that had somehow got stuck in her hair from the pillow fight.

'yes it makes sense. You have feelings for the bad boy! Oooh! That's soooo cute!' cooed the Earth Princess; Rose. Rose then changed her attitude. 'he's not someone you should be hanging around alone! Its dangerous!' Selene rolled her eyes as she put her necklace on.

'That's just an excuse so you can hang around on of he Princes' guards' Rose blushed 'don't even try and deny it rose I saw how u looked at him!' Selene giggled at her friend

'I...uhhh...umm...' Selene continued to giggle at the friend.

'Come on. Lets go get some breakfast.' Rose slung her arm over the younger girls shoulders leading her out the door to the royal dinning room.

* * *

**Lights up on stage**

_Lunic is still running from FPOD. She runs onto the stage and pauses for a moment gasping for air_

_Lunic: Thanks for reading guys...hope you come back...um...enjoy the tea and coffee up the back '**runs off**' as FPOD runs on smirking._


	2. Solstice

_**Stage set up with microphones**_

'_**Frying Pan of Doom walks onto stage with a floor length white dress and a golden crown set upon her hair'** _

_FPODHello Everyone I am Princess Selene_

'_**Groaning is heard from offstage'** _

_Lunic: I am not wearing this!_

_Frying Pan of doom: '**smirks and goes off stage, grabs Lunics arm'** Yes You are! '**appears back on stage' **_

_Lunic:** 'Folds arms' **You do realize I hate dresses right?_

_Frying Pan of doom: ' **smirks at Lunic's identical dress**' Yep, Introduce yourself meatball brains_

_Lunic: ' **takes off dress to reveal tweety boxers and a white tank top**' Ok guys I'm Lunic and this is my natural self._

_Frying Pan of doom: ' **giggles and concentrates and the outfit changes into flare jeans and a black shirt**' And im Bird or Selene or Frying Pan…whatever you know. This is the second chapter of_

_Lunic: ' **cuts in**' The REAL Story and ouch! Just hit my toe on the table_

_Frying Pan of doom: ' **rolls eyes**' You klutz, Sorry this took so long to come out but ' **glares at Lunic**' we had a few problems_

_Lunic: Sure blame it on the younger one tsk tsk tsk_

_Frying Pan of doom: Hey I had MY part written up over A YEAR AGO! Yet you didn't…hmmm. Well hope you all enjoy this. I personally love one of the lines Andrew says….hehehe I wrote it so I should love it! Enjoy!_

_Lunic: I'll do better next time_

_Frying Pan of doom: You better! Please review at the end. It totally makes us update faster!_

_Lunic: Heh well it will make her, with me its whenever im in the mood!_

_Frying Pan of doom: ' **gags Lunic and starts to drag her offstage'** Ignore her and enjoy!_

**Lights Fade on Stage**

**The REAL story**

**Chapter 2.**

Princess Serena sat at the dinning table in her normal day dress next to her prince. The table as per usual had a long white tablecloth covering the wooden service and the table was covered with enough food to feed an army. Well that's what they were feeding…almost. The scouts and the Goddess' were going to be eating at the table with the royal family and they were the Serena and Selene's army. Down the table sat Ami, Raye, Lita and Mina who were talking about how long the others were taking. Their dresses were plain and simple in their planetary colours. Upon their foreheads where tiaras like in their sailor scout forms but instead of just a plane coloured stone they were coloured stones shaped in the planets symbol. All of the scouts, the prince and princess waited for the Queen, The Goddess', Princess Selene and Prince Andrew.

Both set of generals for the prince's had risen way before sun rise and gone to train. Both set of generals were extremely competitive against each other. Each always trying to be better then the other group. The large wooden doors open and three young women walked in.

One girl walked in with long blue hair in a ponytail and an ankle length blue dress. This was Atlanta or Alta, Ami's older sister. Unlike her younger sister Alta wore a silver tiara on top of her head with a large blue jewel in the centre and smaller ones around it. The tiara showed she was the heir to the Mercury throne and the crowned princess of Mercury.

The second girl had her blonde hair in a short bob and a soft orange ankle length dress. This girl was Aphrodite or Dite as her friends called her. This girl had Mina as a younger sister. She wore a silver tiara upon her head with an orange jewel in the shape of a heart in the centre and smaller jewels around the lager jewel. This showed everyone who saw her that she was the heir of Venus and that she is the crowned princess. On her ears where two little orange stones shaped as hearts and around her neck was a silver heart locket.

The final girl to walk through the doors had her brown hair cut in a boyish style and was in a ankle length dress (with green shorts underneath). This tall tomboy girl was the elder sister of the tall Lita. Like the two girls before her she wore a silver tiara with the emerald stone shaped as a lighting bolt with little emeralds around the lighting bolt. The crown showed all that she was the crowned princess of Jupiter and the heir to the throne.

All three girls went to the opposite side of that table then the others and sat down together opposite their younger siblings. All three smiled at the younger children then started to talk among themselves when the doors opened again and in came the bad boy prince Andrew.

Today his hair still looked like a flame but his clothes where much more casual. He wore blue jeans, a yellow tee shirt and joggers. On the back of his tee shirt was a black crown with a small red sun in the centre to show it was the crown of the sun. The prince went further down the table to almost the end to sit down, he was away from everyone including the scouts and goddess'. This wasn't his normal seat at the dinning table but he didn't want to be close to Prince Darien. And argument between them was as old as time itself made them both be wary of each other.

Yet again the doors opened but this time everyone stood up and bowed their head in respect to the Queen who took her place at the head of the table with her daughter seating closest to her on one side of the table and a spare seat opposite her where the elder of the two twins would sit. That's when the final two of the small group entered from the doors that were still open from when Queen Serenity entered.

One wore identical dress to that at Serena, the only difference being the fact that Selene wore golden crescent moons in her ears and no bracelet adorned her wrist and no locket or chain around her neck.

The other walked beside the princess like an equal or a bodyguard. Her dress was a little longer then the other goddess' or the scouts. Her light pink dress almost reached the soles of her feet having the hem lay on the top of her toes which where covered in light pink sandals. Little red roses all in a line lined the hem of the skirt. A chocker of the same material went around the princess's neck and at the front of it was a little red rose. In her ears were little red rose earrings and her hair was tied back with pink hair ties finished with little red roses. Upon her head, like the rest of the Goddess' was a silver tiara with a pink stone shaped like a rose in the centre but around the rose were medium sized green and blue stones showing that the planet wasn't just one colour like the rest of the planets. This showed she was the crowned princess of Earth.

Both princess sat down in there respected places, Selene being right opposite her sister and Rose right next to her across from her older brother, Prince Darien. He wasn't much older, only a year and a bit. He was being almost 3 years older then his love Princess Serena.

Queen Serenity signalled that all could start eating as they were now all present. Selene looked down the table at the lone prince. He sat so far away from the others and he looked so lonely. Princess Selene always hated seeing people alone or hurt, so to make him happier Selene grabbed her plate, stood up and went down and went to sit next to the prince of the sun. this caused the goddess' to giggle and whisper between themselves…all besides Rose, the scouts whispered to themselves too but mostly because Mina had her eye on the prince and was disappointed. Serena smirked while Queen Serenity and Darien tried not to glare at the other prince.

Selene stood next to a spare seat next to the prince with her plate in hand

'may I sit here?' she asked timidly. He smiled at her as he got up and moved the chair out for her. She sat down smiling at his kindness, he never seemed so polite, maybe it was some good rest that made his this way or it was just her. Selene placed her plate on the table and they both ate in silence for a few minutes, both not noticing the smiles on the others faces. They both had taken seats just far enough away to be out of ear shot.

'nice food' he muttered

'yes it is, it always is. We have good cooks here.' She answered him between mouthfuls of waffles. 'I have your jacket in my room by the way. I forgot to give it back to you yesterday. Thank you for letting me use it while I was all wet.' Selene smiled at the prince as he blushed remembering last night and how she looked.

'Well I couldn't let you catch a cold now could I meatball head? I mean you're the most valuable teenager in the universe and I'd been skinned alive if you got hurt or sick' smirked the older boy

'that didn't stop you from tripping me off the bridge or pulling me through a forest did it?' Selene answered returning his smirk while she continued to eat. Andrew glared at selene.

'ME! I didn't trip you! You tripped me!' Selene smirked yep he took the bait.

'well I'm sorry if all I know that if a girl trips the males is meant to catch them not throw them off a bridge.'

'I did NOT throw you off a bridge. If I had I wouldn't have gotten wet too but I fell in with you and its all your fault!'

'MY fault! Ha! Your just not strong enough to catch a little thing like me!'

'your not little! your heavy for your size!' oh now that hit a sore spot with every girl in the universe. Selene's eyes darkened before she threw her hair over her shoulder and stuck her nose in the air. A sure sign that she was mad and trying to not show it. Andrew smirked thinking he won then realized he made fun of a topic your not meant to with girls let alone a princess.

'Sorry your highness, I didn't mean to offend you.' Prince Andrew whispered his apology but Selene's reply was interrupted by the Queen speaking to the whole group.

'Alright everyone. I would like to remind all Scouts, Goddess' and both princess' that lessons today will begin at 2pm. Prince Darien and Prince Andrew you can join any of the lessons. Prince Darien you mother asked if you would join in the training session with your generals this morning. Selene and Serena you are not to go out of the castel grounds today unless with the cat guardians, myself or the scouts or goddess' and stay away from the generals training today you two. The training session might take a turn for the worst if they saw you and took advantage. That is all.' And with that the queen stood up and walked out of the dinning hall with Luna, a black cat with a golden crescent moon on her forehead, on her heels.

Andrew turned to Selene.

'I'll make it up to you by spending all day with you. That is if you want me to' asked the prince slightly blushing hoping she would let him stay with her.

'okay but it better be worth it!' smirked the younger girl. The Goddess sat still at the table waiting for their princess to say what they could do. 'you can go do whatever you want to do. I know you all want to watch the generals fight and I'm not allowed to go anywhere near them so go. I'll stay here with' Selene blushed ever so slightly 'Prince Andrew. I'll call you if you are needed but we will meet up for lunch'

'Yes Princess' they all chorused. They knew the princess would let them go even if the prince wasn't here, she always knew what they wanted to do before they told her. Weird but it was just Selene's way of knowing them. Selene then noticed that Serena, Darien and the scouts had all left already. Selene knew her sister would go and watch Darien train with the generals with the scouts, she never listened to their mother about things with Darien.

As the goddess' departed to go watch the generals Selene turned to the prince next to her, a playful evil glint in her eyes. Andrew backed away slightly in his chair before Selene stood up and dragged him towards her room. Andrew smirked as they grew near, his mind going to the gutter. Opening the door Selene dragged the prince towards her screens while he looked left and right then left again to soak up his surroundings. Andrew got his mind back on track and he started to pull up his tee shirt as Selene dragged him behind the screens. Andrew dropped his tee shirt to the floor and went closer to the princess. He started to give her a back rub making her turn around just as she was about to push something open.

Selene turned her head to see the prince with out his shirt on and rubbing her back in a seductive way. She turned bright red as she grabbed one of his hands, pushed a hidden door open and pulled him inside. Inside the walls and floor where carpeted with black carpet. On one side of the room was a counter with a drink dispenser with different kind of soft drinks. Next to that was a popcorn machine and shelves filled with junk food. In the centre of the room was a large L shaped leather couch covered in HUGE pillows in different colours. On the other side of the room opposite the candy section was shelves filled with different little boxes with titles on the spines.

On the roof were little lights and what looked like an air conditioning system. On the wall opposite the door was a big white screen. In front of that was lots of room that seemed to be for people to lay their with the pillows.

Selene let him go and then push him towards the couch while she went to the little boxes. Searching she found the one she was after. Romeo and Juliet. A movie based on a play written in the future. Queen Serenity somehow got all the new movies from the future for her children to watch though no one but the princess and their court knew about it. Nor did anyone else know about the hidden rooms for watching them. both Serena and Selene had their own with the same movies. Romeo and Juliet was an old one but one of Selene's favourites. Selene place the contents of the box in the player and pressed play. The starting credits rolled as Selene got the drinks and a bucket of popcorn. Yes they had just had breakfast but no movie is complete without popcorn!

Selene sat close to Prince Andrew as the movie started handing him his drink and placing the popcorn so he could reach it to. Selene placed her head on his shoulders as the movie continued listening to his steady heartbeat and the movie at the same time. Total bliss.

Serena sat on the seats near the training area beside her fellow scouts and her sister's goddess'. Rose smiled at her brother as he walked over to his generals and stood bravely. He smiled back at her. The generals were another story. Even though they were devoted to their prince and his family, they still didn't like many people. In particular the generals of the other planets.

"Ready?" Darien said looking them over as they got to their feet. Standing in front of him were four generals each dressed in a dark grey? One of which had a white cape around his neck, which symbolled he was the leader of the four.

Jadeite was the youngest he had short fluffy blonde hair, which came to just shadow his eyes a little. He had dark navy blue eyes, which didn't show a lot of emotion to anybody of whom he came into contact with. He wore two small red earrings much to the equivalent of Sailor Mercury's, one in each ear. His uniform was grey with a bit of red piping around the edges where the two bits of material joined.

Standing beside him was another man who had long wavy purple hair, which came down past his shoulders. He had purple eyes to match his hair, his build was more masculine then Jadeite, He stood looking up at the prince before bowing his head. His name was Nephlyte.

Then there was Malachite who stood proudly not bowing. He had a white cape attached around his neck, and off all the generals he was the most masculine. His long blonde hair hanging down the sides of his face as he brought his hand to it and brushed it behind his ear.

Beside him stood another man with long blonde hair in a low ponytail. Zoisite looked more feminie then the others. This was shown in both the way he acted and talked. He always got along more so with the royal courts of both princess'. There was even a time when he had been caught receiving a manicure from Aphrodite and Mina. Prince Darien wasn't very pleased at this needless to say.

"Lets begin" Darien ordered pulling his sword out of its holster on his hip. It was a lovely silver blade, with a golden handle on it. The swords rim was much like Rose's tiara, it contained both green and blue gems along the rim to show that unlike the other planets, the earth was more then one colour.

Mina sighed peacefully as Aphrodite did the same. Raye just slapped herself in the head gently. She couldn't get over these two. They were more like twins they were always drooling over guys. Actually that was a bit off. MINA was always drooling over guys, Aphrodite showed some maturity.

"Mina" Raye said nicely as Mina looked up at her friend. "Where were you when they handed out brains?"

"I don't care" Mina sighed as she rested her chin on her arms. "I'm here watching these cute guys and that's all that matters"

"Too shay!" Aphrodite answered, "Wish I had my prince charming"

"Me too" Rose answered

"Boys are nice" Lita said through glazed eyes as the other girls nodded and whispered in agreement to each other. "I envy those in love"

Serena smirked. "Then you must envy me…. because I have Darien" Serena answered smiling broadly at the group as they all dropped in embarrassment. Now they did love their princess' but sometimes it was a bit much.

"Hey guys?" Rose asked curiously as the others looked at her. "What do you think of Andrew?"

Serena smiled. "He's all right…. but no ones as good as my Darien" she squeaked a little at the mention of his name and she began to blush.

"I think they're is a lot more to him then he lets on" Atlanta said looking at the training that had begun to start in front of her. Amy nodded her agreement. "Alta's right"

"Hmm" Raye answered "Something's not quiet right though" Thump 

The group looked towards the fight that had occurred in front of them, only to be shocked by the fact that Darien was lying flat on the ground. Serena gasped in shock.

"Darien are you ok?" Serena asked leaping off her seat and running to his side. He held his hand up signalling her to stop. She did so and paused in her spot. He got to his feet and dusted him self off.

"Well done Malachite" Darien answered, "Now lets even the odds" and with that he ran towards the man, Malachite dodged his first punch whilst going down to the ground and kicking his prince in the knees bringing him to the ground. Darien immediately got up again and threw a bunch at him. This time he did not miss.

"Woo!" Serena cheered as she clapped her hands and slowly moved back to her friends.

Zoisite, Nephlyte and Jadeite joined the girls as they watched the fight in front of them.

"MY, my, what an exciting training session" a very sarcastic voice projected from the other side of the garden. The group looked over to see four figures. Each in golden armour, which matched that of the Earth Generals.

Each had a golden waistband, which hooked around to the side onto which a sword was attached. The sword much like most of they're uniforms was gold, or at the least extent orange.

Each one had different shades of blonde orange hair. They also had a few black streaks, streaked throughout their hair. Probably to represent the darkness or shadows you get from the sun.

Raye and Lita stood up in front of Serena protectively. The Sun and Moon had a really good relationship, however the guards of the royal families didn't seem to get along with the other guards. Funnily enough most of the time it was just the males.

"Who are you?" Lita demanded as Rose too got to her feet and stood beside her. "And exactly what is it you want?"

The leader of the guards shrugged as he flipped his cape so it revealed his armour. He smirked at the princess. "Sorry your majesty for not introducing myself" he answered with sarcasm.

"Hmm?" Serena whispered to herself _'I knew we couldn't trust them_' she thought to herself as Darien and his guards stepped fourth.

"I'm Dusk" the young man answered, stepping foreword from the group. His hair was longer then the others and hung down to his cheeks. "This is Helios"

Helios stood proudly as he looked around. "Hmm nice crib you got here" he answered as he saw Mina and Aphrodite looking up attentively. "Oh twins," he answered with a smirk.

"Don't even think about it" Aphrodite answered as she saw Mina's eyes light up. She immediately dropped her head down.

"Unfair" the blonde teenager pouted. _'Sure is cute though_' she thought to herself.

"You!" Rose answered pointing to the youngest of the four, standing looking around at his surroundings. The way the sun reflected the light onto the moons lakes was absolutely beautiful.

"Um!" he answered nervously "I forgot"

The leader groaned as he whacked him over the head with his fist and laughed nervously. "You dope!"

"Oh yeah!" the man answered "Dopey that's me!"

The scouts, goddess' and Princess looked at the group in shock. Their jaws dropped. This wasn't what they were expecting. This was highly unethical. But at the same time it was funny.

"His names Ravi my names Sauna" Sauna answered running his hand through his well-groomed hair. "I'm the leader"

"Right" Malachite answered rolling his eyes. "Exactly what is it you…are up to?"

"Just for a bit of fun" Dusk answered

Helios looked at the four men in front of him. "If you ladies feel up to it, we'd like to train here, you vs. us" Helios answered rudely.

"Your on" Jadeite answered as the others got to their feet. "Lets go for it"

"no" Serena whispered as they continued to walk into the middle of the area they were on.

Dusk and Ravi stood next to each other. Ravi pulled his sword out of its holster as Jadeite prepared to attack with his physical attacks.

"NO!" Serena answered standing to her feet, everyone looked at her. "No fighting!"

"Backing out are we?" Sauna asked

"NO!" Zoisite answered looking over at Helios. He winked at him causing the guard to feel uneasy in this area.

"Mother didn't even want us out here" Serena answered, "No fighting"

"Do you always do what mommy says?" Ravi said smirking.

"NO!" Serena answered raising her voice as she felt Darien pull her back to him. They all knew that even though she was the princess her emotions gave her all the power she needed, and this moment wouldn't be any different.

"Rose" Darien asked looking back to his sister. "Can you take Serena to Selene and let Andrew know we have visitors"

Rose nodded insightfully as she walked over and grabbed Serena's arm leading her back into the palace. She knew that things wouldn't get bad, but still Andrew should know that his generals were starting fights with that of the moon.

The end credits rolled and so did a few tears from the princess' eyes. That movie always made her cry. Two lovers not meant to be together trying so hard to be together and in the end dying so they could stay together forever. Selene's head still rested on Andrew's shoulder as a few tears left her eyes. Andrews arm snaked its way around her back then pulled her into a big hug.

'least they didn't die virgins' He said playfully wanting to see her smile. Selene lifted her head and glared before smiling and saying

'well you might die one if my mother or crescent catches you in here without your shirt on' Andrew only slightly blushed before smirking

'like what you see Princess?' Selene pulled out of his hug and looked him up and down then looked at the drink dispenser.

'yes I do. And I plan to get what I see' Andrew thinking it was him opened his arms for her and puckered his lips as he closed his eyes only to open them again when he heard the sound of a cup being filled. He turned around to see Selene holding a now filled up cup of fizzy drink. He glared at her and she just smiled playfully and sipped her drink as she walked over and sat on the couch with the young prince.

'You're a tease Princess.' Sighed the prince knowing that whatever he said next Selene would have a good comeback.

'yeah but then again so are you.' Smirked Selene as she finished her drink and sat the empty cup next to her feet on the floor. Andrew smirked before pulling her up and taking her hand.

'I'll show you what a real prince does with a princess' Andrew lead Selene out of the movie room, out of her room then out of the castle where he covered her eyes with his hands and lead her further along a path.

'Where are we going?' giggled Selene suddenly feeling all happy inside. Andrew leaned down close to her ear and whispered in a husky voice,

'That would ruin the surprise' his breath on her ear giving her shivers up and down her spine causing her to giggle again. With a flash of light the two disappeared from the castle grounds to a place the prince had only just discovered.

They both appeared, Andrew still covering Selene's eyes with his bare hands, at the bass of a waterfall, the sun sitting at the very top of the waterfall shinning down on the two royals.

Andrew took his hands away from Selene's eyes and whispered in the same husky voice near her ear

'Surprise'

Selene opened her eyes and gasped. All around her was beautiful. And there was a WATERFALL! Waterfalls, natural waterfalls where very rare to come by on the moon as the land wasn't as old as that of earth and hadn't had as much time to form these natural wonders.

'Do you like it?' Andrew asked in a whisper. Selene turned to face him and smiled

'Its…its beautiful. I've never seen a natural waterfall this high. How did you ever find it? You've only been on the moon a day or two.'

'I found it on one of my many nighttime strolls. I always have trouble sleeping so I walk and wander outside the castle at home. When I came here the first night I couldn't get any sleep so I walked around like normal. I found this and I thought it was beautiful. That was two nights ago.' Andrew said sitting next to the waters edge as he took his shoes off and then dunked his feet in the cool water.

'What did you find last night?' asked Selene as she too took off her shoes and sat down at the waters edge. Andrew smiled

'Nothing. For the first time in almost all my life I've had a good night sleep. I don't know why but I also wasn't disturbed by my nightmares but I dreamt' Andrew blushed bring his face to face the princess. 'I dreamt…' Andrew started but a rustle of the tress and bushes near them made Andrew jump to his feet and automatically go into a defensive stance.

'Who's there?' the prince yelled as he moved his position so that he could protect Selene if the person or people were assassins trying to hurt Princess Selene. Two people then appeared. One had reddish black hair and the other had silver blonde hair in a style that of Princess Selene's. Selene has turned at the sound of the bushes rustling of the trees gulped.

Caught with her hand in the cookie jar…again! Two times in two days! That totally wasn't fair!

'Hey Serena…Hey…Rose' Selene tried to smile as they fully appeared in view

'SELENE! What are you doing outside the castle grounds and so close to the training grounds!A stray arrow could kill you!' Rose started lecturing the younger girl before realising Andrew was there

'Your Prince Andrew, are you not?' asked Rose. Andrew nodded in confusion. Didn't this girl see him at breakfast? Who else would sit like an equal among royals? 'Well your Generals are causing trouble with the Earth Generals and are about to fight. We need you to stop them before they start a war between earth and the sun!' Andrew blinked. Was she REALLY telling HIM what to do? He looked at Selene who looked horrified at what Rose had said

'Not another war! I don't want mother to lose any more people!' whined the oldest moon princess 'please Andy go and stop them fighting!' she pleaded. Andrew didn't notice the nickname and nodded then ran off on the same small-unmarked path that Rose and Serena had come from.

'Andy huh?' smirked Serena as Selene blushed but turned to Rose

'You don't REALLY think there will be a war if the Generals fight do you?' the quiver in Selene's voice evidence she was scared. Rose looked sympathetic at the younger girl in front of her

'No Sel, I don't think it will happen. I just don't want anyone getting hurt' Rose answered wrapping an arm around the scared girl. Sure the girl was a year and a half younger then her but she was always very protective of the girl, that's why she was a person bodyguard to the princess. Just like Lita was the Bodyguard of Serena but didn't always act it.

Selene smiled and looked at her best friend 'yeah I guess your right' she said then turned slightly to look at where Andrew had taken off and whispered so softly that no one heard it 'I just hope Andrew can stop it before anyone gets hurt!'

As Andrew ran up and down the corridors, he kept a lookout of his surroundings. He needed to get to his generals and find out exactly what they were doing here. He continued running until he reached the garden and training area of the royal families. Sure enough as he reached the outside of the palace he breathed in deeply the air was fresh and crisp.

He looked around trying to find the group. He kept looking until he found them. There were his four general's standing proud, and by the looks of things this argument had been going on for a while.

"What do you think your doing?" Jadeite asked Helios as he smirked wickedly at the man. "You said no magic"

"What can I say" Ravi answered slumping his shoulders, "I lied"

"That's not fair!" Nephlyte answered getting ready to attack as Sauna raised his hand ordering him to stop.

"This doesn't concern you" Sauna answered, "Go on Helios finish you're training" the man stepped back and pulled his hands together as he whispered a small incantation to himself. A ball of energy appeared in his grip as the light began to get brighter. It continued brighten until it was unbearable. He thrust his hands foreword at Jadeite.

A bright light appeared and continued to get brighter. It got so bright that you couldn't see a thing. All the generals looked around to each other to try and find their friends. Helios pulled his hands back in surprise as the light dimmed down. For there in front of him stood Raye and Lita.

"That wasn't fair" Lita spat out at the man in front of her.

"All's fair in the game of love and war" Sauna answered walking foreword. "You honestly don't think you pitiful princess' stand a chance against us do you"

Raye growled at the man.

"That's enough Sauna" a voice called as a man showed himself to the group. The general's of the sun immediately dropped to their knees. "I would've thought that someone of your class would know not to pick fights"

The group got to their feet and stood up straight as Prince Andrew examined them. He smiled slightly. "So here you are challenging the earth's generals and your using magic, how unethical"

"But my Prince." Helios started as Prince Darien walked foreword of his own generals, he placed his hand on the rim of his sword preparing to pull it out if need be.

Prince Darien narrowed his eyes at the prince. He hadn't been acting like this at breakfast; it was a big change in his personality. Prince Andrew smirked once more as he looked over to the earth prince.

"What do you think your doing?" Prince Darien asked standing tall as Prince Andrew walked forward of his own guards. "You were completely different at breakfast"

"Hmpf" Prince Andrew answered, "Lets get this over with"

"Very well" Sauna answered, "Allow me your majesty?"

Prince Andrew nodded as Malachite stepped ahead of his prince. Prince Darien opened his mouth to speak as this occurred. He didn't want any fighting to happen, it would endanger that of all the inhabitants of the Moon, Earth, Sun and other planets if an argument began.

Malachite drew his sword from his waist and held it infront of him as Sauna also pulled his out, however his stance showed that he was about to do something else besides just attack.

"Ready?" Prince Andrew asked as each of the two nodded. "Go" he back away as the two began to attack each other. Malachite throwing punches after he had put his sword away. He had decided that it would not be best to start off with offensive attacks.

Sauna however was another story. As Malachite continued to punch and kick Sauna back into the group, Prince Andrew kept watching, as the fight got closer to him.

"Your not going to win this" Malachite answered

"Oh Yeah" Sauna answered raising his sword in the air as he put all his power into his leg and kicked Malachite away from him. The Earth General went flying into Prince Andrew, who was still standing as Malachite scratched his head slightly.

"ow" Malachite complained

"Be careful" Zoisite answered worriedly as he looked at the fight infront of him.

"This is it" Sauna answered "I got you now" and with that said he pushed his sword towards Malachite. For that brief moment it seemed as if time had slowed down excessively. Each second seemed like a lifetime as the sword inched its way closer and closer to the earth general. Malachite looked straight at the sword, and as it edged closer he ducked his head just in time for the blade to cut off a few strands of hair.

_**Thump**_

**Lady Lunic**: _Hey guys! I got this thing of writing in italics at the moment so bear with me. Firstly I'd like to apologise for the lateness of this chapter, it was purely my fault not that of _**_Frying Pan of doom_**_ I had actually had the chapter for some time but haven't been up to updating. We also had a few technical difficulties due to my formatting my computer and everything. So I'm sorry for that._

_Reviews are greatly appreciated especially flames, they make us better writers. I love reviews and flames._

**Frying Pan of doom**_: I love reviews the most! But flames do make use better writers as Lunic said! Well review or flame or whatever just tell us what you think, and please, please be honest!_


End file.
